


Alone

by DoctorBilly



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: Philip mourns





	Alone

He watches silently as her friends drop memories into the grave. A flower, a book, a portrait. Beautiful, this last. He steps forward, but cannot do it. His hand will not open. He hugs the small, soft body to himself, holding tight, trying to hold tight to her memory, to her.

 

Her friends leave, to share more memories of her un-life. He stays, with his own memories of her un-life and her new life, just beginning, over too soon. He hugs the soft fur, holds tight. And waits.

 

And waits.

 

He places the soft toy on the soft earth, and turns to leave. She will not come back now. A sound, small, spins him in his tracks, hope flaring bright. It is the soil, settling, the tiger falling. Not her. Hope fades and dies again. She will not come back now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this is very short and sweet. But recent activity by the character’s creator makes me think there might be the possibility of a sequel at some time.


End file.
